1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposal container for soiled items such as diapers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs of waste disposal containers for soiled items, such as diapers, have been described. Some examples include disposal containers described in U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 2007/0246465 and 2007/0125792, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,651,231, 5,765,339, 7,316,100, 7,146,785, 6,612,099, 7,114,314 and D431888.